Babysitting Blues
by iamthemap
Summary: Phichit Chulanont prided himself with a number of things: he was an internationally-known figure skater, a great photo- and selfie-taker, a very optimistic guy and a great, loyal and supportive friend... just not a reliable one, depending on the situation.


**_A/N_** _: Originally was a one-shot for my Viktuuri word prompts, where Phichit was observing their relationship from a third person point of view, then slowly morphed into his own cute fic._

 _This was fun to write, though hard, since it's been a while, yeah. And Phichit is absolutely the most ADORABLE skater in the anime (Guang Hong is a close second but he doesn't do much in this season, hopefully he gets more screen time next season)._

 _Word prompt was "Capture", by the way._

 _Pairings: Viktuuri (Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki) Otayuri (Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky)_

 _Rated: T for almost naked pole dancers_

* * *

 **Babysitting Blues**

Phichit Chulanont, though one of the humblest figure skaters in the competition, prided himself with a number of things.

Obviously, one was being the first Thai to compete internationally. It was definitely one of the things he was really proud of himself; to come from a country where _ice_ skating was not popular due to both the culture and climate of his land. He was quite an optimistic person as well, a little more than what people often expected him to be. Figure skating was not exactly the easiest of sports to get into, especially when the competitiveness could go as far as being personal. At least, he had another hobby to land on if all else failed. He was getting more and more attention on social media on the different photos and selfies he posted. He was gradually improving his skills in photography, even if he only used his phone (he did contemplate on getting a camera, but it was easier to post online on his phone). And, well according to the people he was close with such as Yuuri, Guang Hong, and his coach, he was a great, loyal and supportive friend whenever they needed him to be.

…Just not a reliable one, depending on the situation.

Phichit guessed, being completely honest with himself, as he stared at the empty bench where his drunk best friend, the Grand Prix Final silver medalist Yuuri Katsuki, was lying down on a while ago. _"A while ago"_ meaning (he had to check his phone first) fifteen minutes ago.

 _Oh._

 _Oh dear._

He was tasked to watch over Yuuri, who had been tricked to taking shots and drinking long island iced tea in the afterparty, after getting himself tipsy in banquet. Yuuri was supposed to take an early good night's rest since he had a press conference first thing in the morning the next day. But Viktor, who should have been the one to watch over his beloved during the banquet and afterparty, was busy speaking with Yakov and was further distracted when the media spontaneously ambushed him after hearing he was coming back to the rink. So, the legendary skater left his Yuuri in Phichit's hands, telling him to take care of him until he was done with the interviews.

So Phichit did watch over Yuuri… just not as attentive as he should have, he realized. The Thai was easily distracted by the famous skaters that were gathered in the banquet, and when he went back to find Yuuri, the older man was sipping a glass of wine, commenting at how good it tasted compared to the other wines and champagne he drank before that glass. Phichit guided Yuuri away from the drinks to talk with the other competitors, determined that he was not going to let the other go past the point of tipsiness and embarrass himself. They settled to talking with Yuri and Otabek, the taller of the two drinking the same wine while the young Russian scowled at Yuuri for being _almost_ drunk.

When the banquet was almost done and Phichit was ready to bring Yuuri back to his hotel or to wherever Viktor decided to meet them, Chris announced that there was an afterparty in a club nearby that was booked by JJ for the whole night. Before Phichit could convince himself that it was going to be a bad idea because he had to take responsibility for his almost-drunk friend, Yuuri was dragged away by the others so they could celebrate his win with Yuri (who was going to be watched over because he was still fifteen so he was not old enough to legally drink and had a curfew imposed by his coach).

And Phichit thought of the different photos he could take when he was in there, then agreed, deciding he would just be extra attentive in watching over Yuuri.

…which he utterly failed to do because, _wow_ , things were just _crazy_ when they arrived. He just wanted to take a selfie with Yuuri and their fellow competitors, and suddenly more people joined in, who then asked him for more selfies. That went on until Phichit was walking around the club, carrying his phone on a selfie stick and taking pictures of himself with everyone else in the club.

And when he finally found Yuuri, who was downing a shot of whatever Chris had prepared and challenged him at the club, with a glass of what _looked like_ iced tea (that was still thankfully full when Phichit saw him) in one hand, he knew he had failed his task. Yuuri was already leaning on the counter, his black tie hanging messily, the top three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned with his face glowing red. He was mumbling something about colorful drinks, how those shots made him feel very dizzy and why Viktor had not returned yet because he felt like hugging the tall bastard.

Phichit decided that Yuuri had more than enough, and got him out of the club. That was when Yuuri's phone rang and it displayed Viktor's face and made Yuuri too excited when he answered it, and told Viktor all the details that had happened when he was away, just like how the iced tea he drank did not taste like iced tea, to the shots he took and how hot the club was with all the people.

Phichit felt his heart beat in anxiety when he realized he had somehow failed Viktor at taking care of his boyfriend, which only got worse when Yuuri handed him his phone, telling him that Viktor wanted to speak with him.

Viktor, fortunately, had no problem with his Yuuri getting drunk and only told Phichit to make sure he did not drink more than he already did. What alarmed the Thai was Yakov's voice booming in the background, most of his words not comprehensible for Phichit since they were in Russian except for the _"make sure you get him up on time tomorrow, or else!"_. Viktor did his best to calm the coach down before telling Phichit that they would be heading to the club after a few minutes.

They only had to wait in the parking lot. Easy. Yuuri was told to sit on the bench in the parking lot, and he complied while complaining he was not able to say _bye_ to Viktor on the phone.

Phichit had set his mind and will to look after his friend (who was lying down, humming one of his program music), and sat on the arm of the bench, opting to scroll through his Instagram and upload the photos he took. Yuuri had gone quiet, Phichit figured he had fallen asleep.

He kept on going through his social media accounts, when his attention was caught by an elderly couple walking on the sidewalk. The old man was waving at him, then pointed to a camera he was holding.

"C-could you please take our picture?"

How could Phichit say no to that?

He made sure that Yuuri was asleep, or at least too tired to move, and told the couple he was not to go anywhere far from his friend. And they agreed, telling him that it had been their dream to go to Barcelona all their life, and they wanted to take pictures, even it was just outside some club. Of course, Phichit, being the way he is, was so absorbed in making the couple's wishes of having their pictures taken in their dream city come true that he went on snapping them in different poses.

After that, he went back to the bench and found no Yuuri there.

At first, he thought he went to the wrong bench, but when he looked at the other ones in the parking lot and found no one else, he knew he was in big trouble.

Especially when a taxi stopped behind him and Viktor climbed out, calling out to Phichit.

Before he could say something in return, the older man looked around and asked, "So where's Yuuri?"

The Thai looked at Viktor, turned his eyes to the empty bench in front of him, then back at Viktor, "He was asleep on this bench earlier and when I came back, he wasn't…"

He did not bother to finish because Viktor's face had morphed into a horrified expression when he realized that Yuuri, his precious little Yuuri, had suddenly _disappeared_ from a bench outside a _club_ , where _anyone_ could have gotten to him.

Phichit was about to assure the man that Yuuri was probably near there and could not possibly go far, when the blond Yuri came out from the entrance of the club, shouting what had to be Russian curses while holding his jacket by the collar and wiping it on his shirt.

Viktor beat him to calling out the young skater's attention.

"Yurio! Have you seen Yuri?"

Yuri scowled at the nickname then growled while raising his jacket, "Who the hell did you think vomited on me?!"

The words washed over the two older men as a wave of relief and they both ran toward Yuri, who seemed confused at their alarmed faces, "Where did he go?" Phichit asked, quite calmly for someone who had lost his drunk friend.

"Otabek brought him to the rest room to puke the rest of his guts out."

The two immediately headed inside, and Yuri followed behind, grumbling about his jacket then decided to leave it behind by the entrance. Music filled their ears when they entered, and it did not take them long to find Otabek, who was standing in front of the rest room door while leaning on the wall, a headband with cat ears on his head (most likely from one of Yuri's fans).

"Otabek!" Phichit called out, and the Kazakh blinked, trying to find the source of the voice before raising a hand to acknowledge that he saw the Thai, "Are you with Yuuri?"

Otabek, as it turned out, was also drunk, so it took him a while to process the question. He turned to the door, pointed at it, and then shrugged, "He was vomiting earlier inside." He wavered a little before continuing, "Suddenly disappeared."

Viktor sighed, turning to Phichit with a small smile, "At least we know he's inside here somewhere."

And they went deeper into the crowd, the trio joined by Otabek who was being dragged (gently) by Yuri. The four looked around, Phichit calling out his friend's name when Yuri growled for their attention. When Phichit and Viktor turned to him, he was holding a white shirt with a familiar black tie in his free hand that was not holding on to Otabek (who was conveniently staying close to Yuri) with a frown, "I think I have an idea of what he's doing right now."

His words were backed up by the cheers at the far side the of club, where most of the people were. And when they turned to look and saw two dancing poles with two nearly naked men, they all let out a breath, both in annoyance and relief.

Viktor was first to move toward the poles and Phichit followed closely behind, while Yuri slowed down because Otabek almost stumbled when he started to move with Phichit. They squeezed through the crowd and finally saw Yuuri, in the exact same look he had in the last year's banquet, just without the tie, dancing against the pole, his movements surprisingly fluid and with the beat. Chris was on the other pole, doing the same, except his underwear was more revealing than Yuuri's; his butt-cheeks clearly exposed and it did not take much imagination to know what was in the front. Not that any of the four wanted to know or imagine.

Phichit was about to call out to Yuuri, when the now-pole-dancer spotted Viktor first, waved at him before trying to get off the platform. Viktor's name had the crowd (who were fellow figure skaters and fans) quiet down and turned their attention to him as he helped Yuuri climb down. Phichit was also about to help when Yuri finally arrived at the scene with Otabek.

And it suddenly hit Phichit.

Viktor was carrying a drunk, almost naked Yuuri in his arms.

Chris was still pole-dancing his ass away.

Otabek was wearing kitty ears.

The previously mentioned man firmly held Yuri's hand, and the Russian was blushing because of it.

JJ was in the booth nearby making out with his fiancé.

…

…Phichit Chulanont prided himself for a number of things, and one of them was being able to get great photos and selfies whenever he could.

And people knew that, so when he yelled, "Hold up!" Chris, Viktor, Yuuri, Yuri, even Otabek and the Crispino siblings with Emil Nekola (who were in the crowd) turned to look at him and knew what was about to happen when they saw him pull out his phone.

They wasted no time positioning behind him when he opened his front camera, adjusting the phone so that everyone could be captured, even JJ who was still eating his girl's face up.

Viktor was on the left, nearest to Phichit, and held a drunk, smiling Yuuri whose arms were encircling his tall Russian boyfriend's neck. Otabek and Yuri were on the right side the Thai, the kitty ears very visible as well as Yuri's red face. Chris was showing the glory of his round behind as he squatted on the platform and took up the upper left corner of the frame. In the middle beside Chris' pole were the Crispino siblings and Emil; Michele in between Sala and the Czech, while upper right corner was JJ and his fiancé.

When Phichit finally pressed the shutter around four times, everyone was smiling (aside JJ of course), and the succeeding takes captured the chaos that followed.

Yuuri had pulled Viktor into a lip-lock, Yuri was yelling at them for doing such display while Otabek stared blankly at the blond. Chris changed his pose and gave a clear view of his thankfully covered front. Michele was about to shove Emil away for some reason while Sala pulled him away from the Czech. JJ was already aware of the photo-taking and was staring incredulously at the camera while his fiancé looked shocked.

The only thing constant was Phichit's smiling face and the clarity of every photo he took.

Phichit Chulanont, again, prided himself with a number of things: he was an internationally-known figure skater, a great photo- and selfie-taker, a very optimistic guy and a great, loyal and supportive friend.

Just not a very responsible, nor maybe even _reliable_ , friend, at times.

So when Yuuri woke up the next day with a huge hangover and checked Instagram, he freaked out for the whole morning that they had to cancel his attendance to the press conference, because he refused to go out in public and Viktor had to get him a new pair of glasses because he most likely tossed his old ones somewhere while stripping the night before.

Meanwhile, Phichit had gained almost a thousand or more followers on his social media accounts, and spent the whole morning talking to Guang Hong and Leo what happened.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
